Decisiones y recuerdos en Rumania
by angie weasley23
Summary: Charlie necesita un cambio en su vida... Para ello esta escribiendo esa carta. una que debió haber escrito hace mucho, pero sus recuerdos no lo dejan terminar. Afuera, una tormenta se aproxima... Para el reto "Heridas de guerra" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".


Finalmente después de tanto tiempo, la inspiración llegó. Espero que disfruten de este fic, que participa del Reto Heridas de Guerra del foro La sala de los menesteres…

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Todo es de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo jugué un poco con ellos.

**Decisiones y recuerdos en Rumania**

Había terminado. Finalmente la guerra había concluido. Se suponía que debía estar feliz, celebrando que después de tanto luchar finalmente la paz volvería al mundo. Pero no era así…

Había escuchado de muchas personas que ya habían pasado por una guerra lo gratificante que era salir con vida de ella. Después de pasar por lo mismo, él no lo calificaría de esa manera ni de otra palabra parecida. Estaba aliviado, por supuesto, porque ahora tendría la certeza de que su familia estaría a salvo. Pero no se sentía como verdaderamente debería sentirse. Una parte de él también se había ido en esa guerra, y no sólo de él sino de toda su familia. Si de algo estaba cien por ciento seguro era que nada volvería a ser lo mismo…

El recuerdo todavía le dolía aún ahora después de tantos años. Sentado como estaba frente a la hoja de pergamino y con la pluma en mano no podía terminar aquella carta. Los recuerdos lo abrumaban y le impedían continuar. Sabía muy bien que debía haber escrito esa carta hace muchísimo tiempo: su carta de renuncia. Sí señores, Charlie Weasley dejaría el trabajo en Rumania que tanto amaba para irse a vivir a Londres. Lo había estado pensando desde que la guerra había comenzado hace ya muchos años. Cuando su hermano murió, se detestó a sí mismo por anteponer su trabajo a su familia; por no pasar el tiempo necesario con su hermano, y ahora que él se había ido ya nada podía hacer. Sólo no seguir cometiendo el mismo error.

Escribió un par de líneas y se detuvo de nuevo. Miró por la ventana. Afuera el cielo estaba gris. _"Probablemente lloverá esta noche"_, pensó el pelirrojo, después de ver un relámpago a la distancia. Trató de retomar su escrito pero otra vez se distrajo. Pensó en su familia y en la sorpresa que se llevarían cuando él apareciera con todas sus cosas diciéndoles que había decidido mudarse a Londres, volver a casa. No pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarse la cara de felicidad de su madre. Por supuesto que también estaba completamente seguro que pasados unos días ella insistiría en que él debía casarse. Pero no importaba lo que le dijeran el matrimonio no era para él.

Otro recuerdo asaltó su mente. Una vez alguien le preguntó el por qué de su decisión, por qué el matrimonio no era una opción en su vida. Había sucedido hace exactamente dos años, meses después de que concluyera la guerra. La Navidad había llegado finalmente, razón por la cual la señora Tonks acudió a la Madriguera junto al pequeño Teddy, su nieto. Se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad, y pudiera haber sido un momento perfecto sino fuera porque el dolor de las pérdidas todavía estaba latente. Pasada la medianoche, y después de haber degustado una deliciosa cena, cortesía de Molly Weasley, la familia se encontraba conversando ya bastante animados luego de un par de whiskys de fuego que el mismo Charlie había traído.

Harry y Ginny jugaban con Teddy. Se veían felices juntos. Charlie los observaba desde el otro lado del salón. Sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado. Era uno de sus hermanos.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan solo? Es Navidad- le preguntó Ron.

Charlie se limitó a encogerse de hombros, mientras seguía observando a su hermana junto a Harry y el ahijado de este último. Ron también los miró.

-Se ven felices, ¿no?- preguntó el menor de los Weasley- Dentro de unos años estarán así pero con su hijo verdadero, ¿no crees?-

-Probablemente- coincidió él- Hay que hacernos a la idea de que Harry va a ser nuestro cuñado-

-No podría haber sido otro- dijo Ron. Su hermano sólo asintió.

-¿Y tú cuando te casarás o al menos nos presentarás una novia oficial?- preguntó Ron, después de un largo silencio.

-Lo de la novia no lo sé, lo del casamiento nunca sucederá- admitió.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es que no quieres formar una familia, tener hijos?- cuestionó su hermano menor.

- Si me hubieras preguntado lo mismo hace un año te hubiera dicho que sí, que algún día lo haría, ahora estoy completamente seguro que jamás lo haré- confesó Charlie, y luego agregó respondiendo a la pregunta muda que Ron hacía- ¿Que por qué cambié de opinión? Porque no soy como ustedes. No tengo la fortaleza y el coraje que ustedes tienen. Todos ustedes se casarán, tendrán hijos, y cuando éstos crezcan les contarán lo que fue la Guerra y por qué su tío murió. Al pequeño Teddy le dirán por qué sus padres no están con él. Pero yo no podría hacerlo. Si algún día formara una familia no tendría el valor de explicarles todo eso. Además estoy feliz viviendo así- concluyó tratando de componer una sonrisa.

Ron se quedó anonadado. Jamás hubiera esperado algo así. Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue abrazarlo. Sabía muy bien que aún era difícil para todos sobreponerse de la guerra y que tomaría bastante tiempo. Pero también sabía que algún día todo estaría mejor.

- Recuerda que todos somos una familia. Entiendo tu decisión y sé que serás el tío favorito…- le dijo Ron después de soltarse del abrazo- …después de mi claro está- bromeó Ron, sonriendo.

-Eso quisieras- replicó Charlie, golpeándole el brazo.

El sonido de un trueno bastante cerca de su casa lo devolvió a la realidad. Cerró los ojos un momento en busca de concentración para terminar la carta. Ya no le faltaba mucho y si embargo hace ya media hora seguía en la misma línea. Debía acabar esa noche. Así que despejó su mente, tomó la pluma otra vez y continuó escribiendo. Pensar en su familia lo motivaba en su tarea. Desde hace poco más de seis meses ya era tío. Bill y Fleur habían tenido a Victoire, su primera hija, la primera nieta y la primera sobrina. Todos estaban contentos ante la llegada de un nuevo integrante a la familia. Charlie sonrió. Después de verla, sabía que no podía postergar más su renuncia. Escribió unas líneas más y finalmente su firma. Puso la pluma en el tintero y miró por la ventana. La lluvia ya azotaba la ciudad, y en medio de aquel clima frío y solitario, Charlie se sintió orgulloso. Finalmente pondría sus prioridades primero.


End file.
